moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Firearms Association
Introduction The Alliance Firearms Association (AFA) is a special interest group to help preserve rights to have and or carry firearms within the Alliance. Mission 1. To promote the rights to handle, own, purchase and use firearms for all races within the Alliance. 2. To promote and create Shooting competitions within the Alliance. 3. To promote self defense with firearms within the Alliance. 4. To prevent disarming innocent any and all Alliance civilians. 5. To train any and all members of any guard, militia, or armed forces how to safely handle and responsibly use small firearms to larger firearms. 6. To promote civilians to conseal firearms in public for self defense. 7. To promote hunters to use firearms safely. Oath Every member must hold their firearm whether it would be a small rfirearms such as a pistol or a large firearm such as a rifle. Pointed upward holding it in their left hand and raise their right hand and resite the AFA oath in front of a high ranking member. The oath would be "I do solemnly swear by this firearm in my hand and by this oath. I will use my firearms to protect and defend Alliance civilians and use it towards the enemies of the Alliance whether foreign or domestic. If I am to hand over my weapons in the face of the enemy, I will only respond, from my cold dead hands!" Nations that are part of the Association * Stormwind * Alterac * Gilneas * Kul'Tiras * Ironforge * Gnomeregan Benefits of being in the AFA (Alliance Firearms Association) Since it is an intrest group that is all about protection of gun ownership and self defense. There are many shops that are associated with this organization. Usualy it may vary from participating in monthly raffles to win a rifle or two. Alot of other time you may get a discount for being a member at your local gun shops. Last thing would be that you will recieve 50% off tickets to join the AFA Convention. Events Events can vary, but one of the biggest event would be every year is the AFA Convention starting in 625 K.C in the summer being the first year. The event usualy hosts fireing ranges, food, allowing of purchases of firearms across azeroth that tha Alliance has collected. Another would be mostly shooting compititions. The last type would be monthly raffles to win rifles that are chosen to be rifle of the month. Companies or buisnesses involved *Bärenland Gun Co *Hearthwald Industrial Weaponry Noteable Members * Rhalitra Haddinkov * Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (FC, GCV...) * Admiral Jackel Stenmard * William Roberts III * Commander Jackson Amadatha * Grand Tinkerer Nikzo Lockhead * Baron Dasderos von Barenland Disclaimer If you want to join or want your characer to be on the list of members you may add your name on here and in game you can say you have a seal of membership made of wood with the symbol on it. The symbol being an alliance symbol with two muskets crossed behind the lionhead. Also if you have a gun company you wish to put on there please do. Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Firearms Category:Grand Alliance